sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Shaun of the Dead
the movie stars Simon Pegg Nick Frost Martin Freeman Penelope Wilton Shaun of the Dead is a 2004 British horror comedy film directed by Edgar Wright, written by Wright and Simon Pegg, and starring Pegg and Nick Frost. Pegg plays Shaun, a man attempting to get some kind of focus in his life as he deals with his girlfriend, his mother and stepfather. At the same time, he has to cope with an apocalyptic zombie uprising. The film was a critical and commercial success and was nominated for a BAFTA. The film is the first in Wright and Pegg's Three Flavours Cornetto trilogy, followed by 2007's Hot Fuzz and 2013's The World's End. Shaun is an electronics salesman with no direction in his life. His younger colleagues disrespect him, he is estranged from his stepfather Philip, and his girlfriend Liz is unhappy spending every date at his favourite pub, the Winchester. After a bad day at work, Shaun forgets to book a restaurant for his anniversary with Liz. When he suggests the Winchester, Liz breaks up with him. He drowns his sorrows with his housemate and best friend Ed at the Winchester. At home, their housemate Pete, complaining of a bite wound from a drunk, berates Shaun to get his life together. By morning, a zombie apocalypse has overwhelmed London, but the hungover Shaun is slow to notice. He and Ed encounter two zombies in their garden and kill them with blows to the head. They form a plan to rescue Shaun's mother, Barbara, and Liz, then wait out the crisis in the Winchester. They escape in Pete's car, and pick up Barbara and Philip, who has been bitten, then Liz and her friends Dianne and David. Philip makes peace with Shaun, dies from his bites, and reanimates as a zombie. The group abandon the vehicle and continue on foot. The streets surrounding the Winchester are overrun, so the group pretend to be zombies to sneak past them. Ed answers his phone, attracting the zombies' attention; while Shaun leads them away, the rest take refuge inside the Winchester, where Shaun rejoins them. Shaun discovers the Winchester rifle above the bar is functional and the group attempts to use it to defend themselves. Barbara reveals she has been bitten and dies after giving Liz and Shaun her blessing. Shaun, distraught, is forced to shoot her after she reanimates. David is torn apart by the zombies, while Dianne rushes out to rescue him, disappearing into the advancing horde. Pete, zombified, bites Ed, but Shaun shoots Pete and sets fire to the bar. The fire spreads, setting off the rifle ammunition while Shaun, Liz and Ed flee into the cellar and contemplate suicide. Discovering a barrel hatch elevator that opens to the outside, Shaun and Liz escape as the wounded Ed volunteers to stay behind with the rifle. The British Army arrives and guns down the remaining zombies. Six months after the outbreak, civilisation has returned to normal, with zombies used as cheap labour and entertainment. Liz has moved in with Shaun, and Shaun keeps the zombified Ed tethered in the garden shed so they can play video games together. Category:Movies Category:Zombie Movies Category:Simon Pegg Category:Nick Frost Category:Martin Freeman Category:Horror Movies Category:Penelope Wilton